


Musing on Potatoes

by LittleMissNovella



Series: My Poetry [40]
Category: Original Work, Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-22
Updated: 2008-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-20 10:42:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8246080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleMissNovella/pseuds/LittleMissNovella
Summary: or something like that...pure randomness! Co-written long ago with a friend. Crack poem!





	

**Musing on Potatoes  
**

Summary: or something like that...pure randomness! Co-written long ago with a friend. Crack poem!

Note: Moo was something else, my friend's name, but changed it...

* * *

Help!

I'm trapped

within this box/room/life/blah...!

(within this room)

where people stare

judge me

me

and my

beliefs,

the various things,

laws,

physics,

I'm a geek!

(gee...Thanks!)

After I finish this

I will not give Moo

a million dollars

(Oh...Thanks!)

(No...)

(Wait...Laughs out loud)

(Umm...)

Yeah I'm in Control!

But Moo is awesome

Sure...

(HoHoHo! (insert evil laugh here))

Right I'm going to stop now

and your last words are

(Potatoes...)

Right!

I'm leaving now...

Where I'm not going to be on the

mother board ship

filled with potatoes.


End file.
